First Experience
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Sasuke mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kakaknya. sehingga dia mengungsi ke rumah Naruto. tapi berdua dirumah kosong? wah ada yang bakal terjadi nih... sekuel dari Seven Days to falling in love. cerita 2 tahun sesudahnya. rated M tentu saja Sasunaru dan Itakyu mungkin... bagi yang gampang mimisan seperti saya harap jangan dibaca!


**Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto, kemarin Mai ngeyel minta dikasih hak patennya tapi nggak dikasihin. Habis Om Masashi nggak bisa bahasa Indonesia sih, jadi nggak ngerti apa yang Mai omongin, hehehe.**

**Genre: Yaoi (jelas.)**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, Itakyu (?)**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: bagi yang punya trauma sama rated M, imannya tinggi, atau gampang mimisan harap klik back, tapi bagi yang mau baca, ya baca aja deh. Tapi jangan protes dan review lho! (wajib)**

**Normal POV**

Naruto baru akan turun untuk makan malam saat Ibunya berteriak. "NARUTOOO! Ada temanmu nih!"

Tentu saja si pirang yang saat ini duduk di kelas 3 SMA itu langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya dan langsung ke ruang tamu. "Siapa Kaasan?" teriaknya.

Namun belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Naruto sudah tiba duluan di ruang tamu. Dan dihadapannya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang sudah ia kenal betul selama 3 tahun terakhir. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh langsing yang berisi dengan kulit putih pucat membungkus otot-otot yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Matanya berwarna onyx dan rambutnya berwarna raven dengan model yang tampaknya menentang hukum gravitasi Newton.

"Sasuke?!" teriaknya kaget melihat pemuda yang sudah selama dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. "Ke...kenapa malam-malam kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya pendek.

Kushina langsung membisiki telinga putranya itu. "Hei, Naruto. Dia itu pacarmu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Naruto semakin merona saja. "Dia tampan juga. Kau memang benar-benar putraku." Katanya dengan nada bangga.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan tingkah ibu dan anak di depannya. "Apa aku tak boleh ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak!" kata Kushina dengan bersemangat, "Kebetulan, aku dan suamiku baru akan pergi untuk menginap di kapal pesiar. Kalau mau kau boleh menginap, sekalian menjaga Naruto." Kata wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada usil.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan bingung. "Tapi bukannya Kaasan bilang akan makan di ru... HMP!" kata-kata Naruto terhenti oleh tangan Ibunya yang saat itu sudah membungkam mulutnya.

"Minato! Cepat siap-siap, kita akan pergi!" teriak wanita berambut merah itu masih sambil membengkap mulut putranya hingga kehabisan nafas. Kasihan Naruto.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Minato yang muncul dari ruang makan dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja ke kapal pesiar. Kau lupa ya? Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku!" kata Kushina sambil menyeret suaminya keluar dari rumah. "Dah, Naruto! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Tentu saja kejadian itu membuat dua pemuda itu hanya bisa melongo saja.

"Keluarga yang hebat." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?" Naruto kembali bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendesah panjang.

**FLASH BACK (Sasuke POV)**

Aku tengah berbaring di kamarku saat mendengar suara-suara itu dari kamar di sebelah kamarku, tapatnya itu kamar Itachi, kakak laki-lakiku.

"Jangan Itachi! Aku tak mau!" teriak seorang gadis. Dari suaranya aku mengenali gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Kyubi, dia adalah kakak kekasihku. Sekaligus kekasih kakakku.

Kudengar Itachi tertawa. "Tak apa-apa kan? Toh kau memang jarang melakukannya." Katanya dengan nada yang syarat dengan keisengan dan menggoda. "Jadi malam ini saja kita lakukan, semalam suntuk."

Ups. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Itrachi berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Apa mungkin mereka akan...

"Em... Baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja." Kudengar Kyubi memutuskan. "Aku tak mau melakukannya sering-sering. Tak baik buat tubuhku."

Jangan-jangan benar mereka akan...

Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal. Tak ingin mendengar suara-suara itu berlanjut lagi, dan syukurlah aku tak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Aku benar-benar tak mau mendengar suara-suara saat kakakku sedang melakukan 'itu'.

Namun setengah jam sesudah itu, suara itu kembali memasuki telingaku. Kali ini pasti volumenya lebih keras karena bisa menembus bantal yang kupakai untuk menutupi telingaku.

"Ja... jangan Itachi!" Kyubi menjerit, "Kalau seperti ini... aku bisa mati..." kudengar dia memohon dengan amat sangat.

Itachi membalasnya. "Kali ini kau terlambat, Kyubi. Karena aku memang akan melakukannya." Dia berkata dengan suara iblisnya yang dalam dan menakutkan.

Pikiranku mulai melenceng.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan panjang dan keras gadis itu membuatku kesal, kenapa sih mereka harus melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah? Kenapa tidak cari LOVE hotel, dengan privasi yang jauh lebih baik. Kenapa harus di rumah, dengan adik di kamar sebelah? Suara-suaranya kan bisa menembus tembok. Apalagi rumah ini kan bergaya kuno, jadi suara dapat dengan lebih jelas terdengar antar ruangan. Gerutuku sambil mengenakan jaket dan pergi dari rumah.

Baru kali ini aku menyadari kerugian tinggal di rumah bergaya Jepang klasik.

**FLASH BACK END**

**Naruto POV**

Aku mendengarkan ceita Sasuke tentang suara-suara itu sambil memakan makan malamku di dalam kamar. "Dasar Kyubinee-chan, harusnya kan dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dulu baru pergi ke rumahmu." Kataku sambil mengunyak kare buatan Kaasan yang sebenarnya tadi hendak kami gunakan untuk makan bersama, tapi... ah, sudahlah.

"Bukan itu kan masalahnya."

Wajahku memerah, aku tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Sasue. Jujur saja aku tak mengira kalau Kyunee-chan dan Itachi-nii akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi mereka kan memang sudah dewasa. Sudah kuliah. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Tapi umur mereka kan Cuma satu tahun di atasku!

Ya, Tuhan...

Aku melirik sedikit pada Teme yang saat itu sedang duduk di kasurku, gara-gara mendengar cerita Teme aku jadi memperhatikan kalau dua benik di kerah Sasuke tak dikancingkan dan memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya yang... ehm, sexi.

Gawat pikiranku mulai melantur!

Aku memakan makananku dengan lebih cepat lagi karena salah tingkah.

"Dobe, aku lapar." Kata Teme pendek.

Namun itu sukses membuatku tersedak. Sadarlah Naruto! Yang dia maksud itu perutnya! Bukan 'ITU'nya. Aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sendiri sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. "Ya, ambil saja sendiri!" kataku ketus.

Dia tersenyum iblis, "Ok, kalau itu memang maumu." Katanya sambil mendekat dengan gaya yang 'berbahaya'! membuatku mundur beberapa langkah sampai kurasakan punggungku menabrak tembok kamar.

Sial!

Dia mengunciku dalam posisi seperti itu dan mengangkat daguku. Sejenak kulihat dia menutup matanya dan wajahnya mendekat.

Bibirnya terasa hangat saat menciumku. Lidahnya mulai menjilat-jilat bibir bawahku minta diizinkan untuk masuk, namun aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Akhirnya kurasakan gigitan kecil di bibir bawahku sehingga membuatku mendesah.

Cuma sedetik! Aku Cuma mendesah sedetik! Tapi itupun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya memasukkan lidah ke rongga mulutku. Kurasakan lidahnya bergerilya di salam sana sementara lidahku terasa kelu.

Dia mengambil makanan yang tadi tengah kukunyah dengan lidahnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia menjauhkan bibirnya. Sempat kulihat seuah saliva tipis menggantung di antara bibir kami sebelum akhirnya ptus.

Aku mengusap bibirku dengan lengan sambil menggerutu perlahan. "Maksudku ambil di dapur! Bukan dimulutku." Walaupun begitu dari cermin di sebrang ruangan kulihat wajahku menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan Teme.

"Makanya bilang dengan jelas."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Kalau kaya gini sih, aku benar-benar akan dimakan Sasuke nanti.

"Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan kedua telapak tanganku dari wajah. "Kita kan sudah sering berciuman, masa masih malu. Atau..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memasang senyum menggoda. "Atau kau sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya...?"

Kontan wajahku semakin memerah. "Ja...jangan seenaknya menebak, Teme! Teme mesum! Piktor!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya walau tanganku keduanya masih digenggamnya, namun karena reaksiku yang tidak diduga-duga itu, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di atas kasur. Aku ikut tertarik dan jatuh ke atas tubuhnya.

Posisi kali in benar-benar berbahaya!

Aku jatuh di atas perutnya dalam posisi terduduk dengan kaki mengangkanginya.

Tiba-tiba otakku kosong.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke mengaduh pelan, "Ittai." Namun saat bibirnya terbuka sedikit itu tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium Sasuke, lengkap dengan lidahnya.

Namun kali ini bukan Sasuke yang memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto, namun sebaliknya. Tentu saja kejadian langka ini membuat Sasuke kaget, selama seper sekian detik. Namun akhirnya dia ikut membalas ciuman itu.

Dia memutar, mendorong, memlintir lidah Naruto hingga benda itu akhirnya mau masuk ke dalam rongganya sendiri. Dan sekarang giliran Sasuke untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Lidahnya berdansa dengan lidah Naruto sebentar, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya, menjilati langit-langit mulutnya dan mengabsen sederetan prajurit putih di dalamnya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menggeliat dan mendesah minta ciuman itu diselesaikan untuk mengambil nafas. Walau tidak iklas, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya-untuk sementara.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalik posisi sehingga sekarang dialah yang menindih Naruto. Di jilatnya telinga Naruto sambil berbisik pelan. "Kau siap, Naruto?"

Dan desahan Naruto dianggapnya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sasuke melepas kaus yang dipakai Naruto dan mulai mencium leher jenjang pemuda itu, dia menjilatinya perlahan untuk merasahan 'rasa' tubuh Naruto. Dan dia menggigitnya sedikit membuat Naruto mendesah hebat.

'Baru saja begini, sudah mendesah seperti itu. Gimana kalau nanti ya?' pikir Sasuke sambil mulai turun ke dada Naruto yang tentu saja rata. Di pijatnya meaple di dada itu sambil sesekali mencium dan menggigitnya kecil. Sementara itu dia atas sana Naruto semakin sibuk mengerang dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Teme..." desah si pirang itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke kembali menaikkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan naruto. "Panggil namaku, Naruto." Desahnya pelan.

"Sasuke... kau... curang..." pemuda honeyblond itu kenbali mendesah sambil menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau yang buka." Tantangnya..

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mulai menarik kaus biru Sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya. Begitu kaus itu tak lagi pada tempatnya, Naruto kembali melancarkan serangannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke dan digigitnya pelan dada Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda raven itu mendesah kaget.

"Kau ini..." kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tbuh Naruto menjauh membuat si pirang mendecak kesal. "Kau pikir siapa Semenya?" tanyanya sambil kembali membuat bercak merah dan biru di sekitar leher dada dan perut Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mendesah san mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke sambil meremas rambut raven itu mesra, dan sesekali menjambaknya.

Akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya, dia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengerang pendek.

Sasuke yang mengerti arti dari bahasa tubuh itu langsung bergumam pelan. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih?" namun walaupun dia mengomel dia akhirnya mulai membuka celana pendek yang dipakai Naruto lengkap dengan dalamannya sekaligus.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di sana saat melihat 'milik' Naruto sudah menegang dengan sempurna sampai-sampai sedikit mengeluarkan isinya.

Dia menunduk dan mulai menjilatinya tanpa ada perasaan jijik. Membuat Naruto semakin heboh mendesah. Tiba-tiba Naruto memuntahkan isinya ke wajah Sasuke.

Dengan kesal si raven itu mengelap wajahnya ledangan lengan dan tersenyum iblis. "Berani sekali ya, kau ini..." katanya sambil menjilat semen milik Naruto yang menetes ke atas bibirnya. Lalu secepat kilat dia langsung melahap kejantanan Naruto dan mengulumnya dengan cepat.

"Akh... Shaass..shuh..kehhh..." desah pemuda itu saat merasakan keniknatan yang sanga besar hingga membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

Untung orang tua Naruto sedang pergi, kalau tidak...

Mendengar desahan itu Sasuke langsung mengerti, dia membuka celananya sendiri sehingga tubuh kedua pemuda itu sekarang sama-sama polos tanpa busana sama sekali.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas Naruto dan tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri lekukan antar pantat Naruto. Sentuhan ringan jari itu berhenti pada muka sebuah lubang. Dia memasukkan jari itu ke dalam lubang yang ternyata sangat sempit dan memutarnya pelan sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang saat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada daerah itu. Lalu dua jari, Naruto mulai mencakar punggung Sasuke tak tahan pada sensasi yang dirasakannya. Lalu tiga jari...

"AKH!" pekik Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyumbat mulutnya dengan ciuman panas dan liarnya. "Tahan sedikit." Desahnya pelan.

Ciuman itu berakhir sama cepatnya seperti dimulainya. Kepala Sasuke langsung berpindah ke selankangan Naruto sementara kaki-kaki Naruto diletakkannya di atas pundak.

Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Naruto dan memutarnya pelan. 'Sudah lumayan lebar' pikirnya sambil menarik lidah itu keluar. Betapa kagetnya dia saat tak lagi mendengar desahan dari bibir mungil Naruto. Dipikirnya Naruto sudah pingsan atau apa.

Namun ternyata pemuda itu tengah menggigit bantal kuat-kuat mencoba menahan desahannya keluar.

"Tak apa-apa, aku senang mendengar desahanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Naruto, membuat sang kekasih melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan maminta.

Sasuke yang mengerti langsung membalik tubuh Naruto hingga tengkurap dan memasukkan kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna ke dalam lubang milik Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-demi perlahan sampai seluruhnya masuk.

"AAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan namun detik berikutnya teriakan itu berubah menjadi desahan Nikmat saat Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya di dalam sana.

Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan sampai jam weker Naruto menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dari tubuhnya membuat pemuda pirang itu mendesah kesal.

"Besok kita harus sekolah, kau ingat?" katanya. Namun Naruto malah memunggunginya tak mau menatapnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, lalu dia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat, lalu direbahkan kepalanya di leher Naruto.

"Sasuke..." desah pemuda pirang itu geli.

"Biarkan aku tidur dengan posisi ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya, tak apa toh, dengan begini mereka bisa mimpi indah.

Sementara itu kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Kyubi dan Itachi kan?

Baiklah, akan Mai ceritakan dari awal.

Kyubi masuk ke kamar Itachi sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kamar kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Itachi tengah sibuk sendiri mencari sesuatu dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau mencari apa, Itachi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Itachi mengangkat benda yang dicarinya.

Melihat benda yang dipegang Itachi, Kyubi menjerit histeris. "Jangan Itachi! Aku tak mau!"

Itachi tertawa mendengar teriakan gadis itu. "Tak apa-apa kan? Toh kau memang jarang melakukannya." Katanya dengan nada yang syarat dengan keisengan dan menggoda. "Jadi malam ini saja kita lakukan, semalam suntuk."

Kyubi menggerutu pelan, "Kau kan tahu aku paling tak bisa main game perang-perangan macam itu." Katanya sambil mengamati kaset game yang dibawa Itachi.

"Sekali saja, ya. Please." Itachi memohon dengan suara lirih.

"Em... Baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja." akhirnya Kyubi memutuskan. "Aku tak mau melakukannya sering-sering. Tak baik buat tubuhku." Katanya tenang. Dia takut matanya rusak karena terlalu sering melihat layar komputer atau tubuhnya kelelahan karena terlalu sering bergadang.

Setengah jam mereka bermaingame dengan sengit, walau mengaku tak bisa, anehnya Kyubi sanggup menahan serangan dari Itachi dengan cukup baik sampai akhirnya poin nyawanya tinggal 10 persen.

"Ja... jangan Itachi!" Kyubi menjerit saat melihat Itachi akan menyerangnya, "Kalau seperti ini... aku bisa mati..."dia memohon dengan amat sangat.

Itachi membalasnya. "Kali ini kau terlambat, Kyubi. Karena aku memang akan melakukannya." Dia berkata dengan suara iblisnya yang dalam dan menakutkan. Dia langsung menyerang karakter game Kyubi tanpa Ampun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyubi saat karakter gamenya mati. "Ah, kalah deh..." desahnya

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu geser dibanting.

"Lho, Sasuke pergi ya?" tanyanya pada Itachi dengan bingung. "Apa aku terlalu berisik?" tanyanya dengan nada bersalah.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, nanti dia pasti pulang kok."

Lalu mereka main game semalam suntuk tanpa menyadari Sasuke tidak pulang sampai keesokan paginya.

Tapi, sudahlah.

First Experience End

**Naruto: halo semuanya, makasih udah baca cerita mesum ini ya.**

**Sasuke: kenapa kau yang di sini Dobe? Mana Mai si author-gila itu?**

**Naruto: lagi di WC, menghentikan mimisannya hahahaha...**

**Mai: (dengan tisu disumpelin ke hidung) ngapain ketawa! Mai sengsara dua belas nih!**

**Sasuke: salah siapa buat rate M, kamu kan masih polos.**

**Mai: (Death glare ke Sasuke) enak aja aku nggak polos tahu!**

**Naruto: udah jangan berantem, mending kau sapa reader dulu sana!**

**Mai: Ok deh.**

**Halo semuanya, ini adalah cerita tambahan rating M yang merupakan cerita lanjutan dari Seven Days to Falling in Love. Cerita ini dibuat dengan saran dari Son Sazanami-senpai dan para sahabat yang udah review di akhir cerita Seven Days.**

**Sebenarnya judul 'first experience' atau 'pengalaman pertama' ini bukan karena pengalaman pertama Naru dilahap Sasu, tapi pengalaman pertama Mai bikin rate M, hahaha. (Dibalang sadal sama reader) makanya maaf kalau lemonya kurang asem ya.**

**Sekedar info aja, ada sekuel Itakyu juga lho, ceritanya alasan kenapa Itakyu jadian. Jadi baca aja FF Mai yang berikutnya, ini ringkasannya:**

Happily Ever After

"Kenapa ya, Itachi. Aku kok belum punya pacar sampai sekarang?" desah Kyubi lelah.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, Kyubi tak tahu kalau sebenarnya dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran. 'Kyubi pasti akan jadi milikku.' Batinnya.

**Yap, satu hal lagi: Review, please**


End file.
